


Fatherly love

by 0EnviouslyGolden0



Series: The fall of NInjago City [1]
Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Father and son incest, Garmadon is slightly out of character, Lloyd is depressed, M/M, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0EnviouslyGolden0/pseuds/0EnviouslyGolden0
Summary: Meowthra was never summoned, and the ninja do not go on their big quest to save NGC. However, Lloyd is sent to his father's when his mother has to go on a business trip. It doesn't go well when Lloyd tries to commit suicide, only for Garmadon to stop him. As it turns out, Lloyd is gay. The ninja stopped talking to Lloyd, and the boy could no longer handle being bullied. So Garmadon takes it upon himself to help Lloyd, but he makes one fatal mistake. Falling in love with his son.
Relationships: Garmacest - Relationship, Garmadon/Lloyd
Series: The fall of NInjago City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081625
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. You're not okay

Lloyd sighed shakily, talking with the ninja was hard. He wanted to come out to them, but he was afraid, afraid of getting hurt. It was something he couldn’t understand, he knew that they accepted him for being the son of Garmadon. Yet, they hated anyone who was gay.  
Lloyd had seen it many times, yet he never thought it would happen to him. So, being put into this situation was stressful. Much more for him. They were his friends, but all he could do hope that they would accept him. He wasn’t that lucky however.  
There was no reply, but soon a message popped up in the button of the screen saying “You are blocked by this user.” On the group chat. Lloyd frowned, combing through the personal messages for the ninja. Finding all of them said the same thing. His chest panged with pain, throwing his phone onto the bed, unable to believe this.   
“Lloyd, honey! Can you come here please?” Koko called, seemingly from the living room. LLoyd’s head snapped up, rubbing his eyes to try and hide the tears. Getting up he trailed out of his room, only to find Garmadon at the table. Lloyd frowned as he looked at his father, he was the last person he wanted to see right now. Much less when he was in such a poor emotional state.  
“La-Lloyd! Guess what!You get to spend time with your dear old dad~” Garmadon grinned at Lloyd, seemingly expecting him to be happy. Instead, the look of sheer disappointment on Lloyds face made his heart sink, though he said nothing.  
“Lloyd! Please go pack your bags, I have a business trip that I have to go to, so you have to stay with your father. So please, don’t fight with him.” Koko said softly, hugging her son. She knew that Lloyd hated Garmadon, but she hoped that it would change. With as many problems that Lloyd had, it would be better for him to have someone more than her to rely on.   
Lloyd said nothing, turning to do as told. Was it even worth it anymore? He had no friends, and everyone in NInjago hated him, so what would be so different if he disappeared? He doubted that anyone would even care, even if they were proven right when he was seen if Garmadon.   
Thirty minutes later and Lloyd was sitting next to his father, heading towards Garmadons lair. The man was trying to talk to him, asking him what was wrong. Garmadon could tell that something was wrong, going this whole time without snarky comments thrown his way. It was abnormal for Lloyd to go quiet. It made Garmadon nervous, and Garmadon was never nervous.   
As they arrived, Garmadon let Lloyd to his room before leaving to do business. He didn’t feel comfortable leaving Lloyd alone, but doubted that the boy would do much. Afterall, Koko said that Lloyd had good marks, friends, and a good life… right?   
Lloyd waited until his father was gone, once he was sure he went though his back. Throwing cloths around he searched for something he could use, really doubting himself. Was he really going to do this here? He guessed it would be better than doing it where his mother could find him. Since Garmadon never seemed to care, would Garmadon even tell Koko about his suicide? Finding the small pen he had packed, it had a sharp tip. Sharp enough to breath through skin, hopefully enough to kill him.   
Lloyd shook, not bothering to lock the door. He doubted that Garmadon would come in, but as he held the pen up to his neck, he stopped. Arms were around him, one of which was taking away the pen.  
“La-Lloyd? You’re not okay! What are you doing?” Garmadon questioned. He didn’t know why, but he was panicked. Heart beating as he held onto his son, pulling the boy close to his chest as he made him face him. Lloyd’s eyes made his heart ache.  
Lloyd was tired, and Garmadon was warm. Despite his thrumming heart he was out before he could even think of what his father was likely to do. Probably just leave him on the ground. He’d find out when he woke up, he guessed.


	2. You're Not Alone

Garmadon had since taken Lloyd to a different room. He could be very dense (He was purposefully dense) most of the time, but he couldn’t avoid this. He knew that Lloyd was going through something serious, but he didn’t know how to approach it. To Garmadon, something like this showed weakness, but Lloyd was his son. As much as he wanted to think of Lloyd as weak, he just couldn’t. When he looked at Lloyd he saw pain and fear, not someone who was seeking attention.   
As Garmadon watched Lloyd sleep he couldn’t stop thinking. About how Lloyd could do something like this, how he could not tell someone about it. Why didn’t Lloyd tell Koko?  
What was so terrible that he didn’t reach out to someone for help? Garmadon could hardly think straight instead, he gently scooped Lloyd up. Holding him close to his chest/   
The movement had woken Lloyd up. “D-Dad?” his voice was soft, hoarse from crying and sleep combined. The boy could hardly remember what happened, a curious gaze set upon Garmadon.   
“What were you thinking, La-Lloyd?” Garmadon’s voice bled with disappointment, glancing down at Lloyd. He was far from angry, instead, the warlord was confused. Garmadon couldn’t understand why Lloyd would do such a thing. It was just unsettling to him. He waited for a reply.   
Lloyd’s face fell, face turning pale. He didn’t answer Garmadon instead, he tried to pull away from him, only to be held in place. Lloyd turned his gaze away, choosing to instead stare at the wall. Anything to avoid this incoming conversation. He didn’t know if Garmadon would react as the others did, or if he would do something worse. Warmth streamed down his cheeks, yet he chose to ignore it. Just like everything else.   
“La-Lloyd… Tell me what’s wrong. You can talk to me,” Garmadon coaxed. Using his top right hand he gently turned Lloyd’s chin, causing him to face him. He gently wiped his tears away with his thumb, hell-bent on figuring out what was wrong with his son. Even if he had to coax it out of him.   
Lloyd’s breathing leveled. It was hard for him to trust Garmadon since he has never been there for him. Though, this time he felt like he needed to. Like Garmadon was his only safe space.   
“I… I’m uhm. D-Dad… I’m gay,” Lloyd stuttered, turning his head away from Garmadon. The tears were falling harder now. It’s not like he could stop them, not when his entire life was falling apart at the seams. That was just the life of a Garmadon, he assumed.   
Garmadon was stunned. The last thing he expected this to be over was Lloyd being gay. No, that wasn’t what Lloyd was struggling with. There was something else there, something more. It was only now when Garmadon spoke.   
“No, that’s not it, La-Lloyd. There is something more, this isn’t it. Look at me son, tell me what’s wrong. I’m here, you’re not alone,” Garmadon pulled Lloyd close. He felt the need to be there for Lloyd, to look after him. Something that he had never felt before.  
Lloyd’s gaze flew towards Garmadon, eyes wide. Trying to read Garmadon’s facial features proved fruitless, the man was like a stone. He instead tried to form an answer, how was he supposed to respond? How would he tell Garmadon about what the ninja had done?  
Lloyd inhales slowly. “The... uhm, I-I told the others... They didn’t take it well, and uh… stopped talking to me,” Lloyd could barely speak, his eyes were turning red from crying. He expected Garmadon to be angry, mostly at him. It was wrong that he believed it was right for him to be judged, but he couldn’t help it. It was hard for him since no one would believe that he deserved to be respected.   
“La-Lloyd… it’s okay, I’m here for you,” Garmadon pulled Lloyd into his lap. He was completely calm on the outside, but his blood was boiling. Who thought that it was okay to mistreat Lloyd for his sexuality? Garmadon would handle them once Lloyd had calmed down and gone back to sleep.


End file.
